I SPY
by Princess of poison
Summary: In a world of assasinations, corporate espionage and reconnaisance, how can Rukia Kuchiki hold on to her title of a spy prodigy when Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, her nemesis from rival agency Espada, seems to love making her life complicated? Rated M for sabotage, sexy aqua haired rivals and plain old smut :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N-Hi hi everyone. This is the debut of my latest GrimRuki fic that I've written, and I've been meaning to post it for a while but work, ya know? My book's not gonna write itself-sadly- so I have to take brief trips away from tech and internet to harness my inner goddess of pure erotica *x*to write focused. The updates or continuation of this story will depend on if readers review or show interest. Also, will contain smut *as usual* so don't flame me if it's not your taste.**_

_**Kisses, P.O.P**_

_**I Spy**_

MARCH 20TH- 13:40 A.M.

Exhaustion- it was creeping up on her, blurring her once focused eyes and making her reflexes drag. Understandable though, she had been through a day that was a test on her endurance levels that left her incredibly annoyed, hungry and in need of a hot shower and a drink.

She cursed the broken lift as she lived on the tenth floor, and in her fatigued state she was forced to climb the stairs using up the last of her energy reserves. She'd been working reconnaissance today, doing a little bit of corporate espionage concerning a corrupt government politician using national funds to run his company, and she hadn't had anything to eat in over 24 hours.

Frowning at her dirty attire, she stripped down to her skin as soon as she made it into her apartment, leaving the torn and bloody body suit carelessly on the ground. She made her way over to the kitchen area, where she rummaged through her cabinets a bit until she found the appropriate liquor she was seeking, and took down a glass with it. Pouring it full, she sighed and chugged it down in a few gulps, before refilling it and making her way over to the stainless steel fridge to get something to eat. It was stacked with convenience store bentous, and she randomly tugged one out and broke some chopsticks to dig in at the kitchen island. She ate only for fuel, her body on auto pilot as she replenished her energy and quickly finished the boxed meal, before disposing it into the kitchen sink. She finished her glass of vodka and made her way to the bathroom, anxious to get rid of her grimy feeling.

Rukia Kuchiki: twenty years old, employed by Soul Reaper Inc., currently single and baby sister of the business mogul Byakuya Kuchiki. That was her public record. However, there was something that was hidden from her public information, and that was the person she really was, underneath all that clout.

Rukia Kuchiki, code name Shirayuki, by record the best spy to ever emerge from one of the best agencies around, Soul Reaper Inc. Fluent in four languages, first language English, second being Japanese. Japanese by race, one of the best in martial arts, hand to hand combat, weaponry and tactical planning. Prodigy of the great Yamamoto-sama, founder of Soul Reaper Inc.

Two days ago, a client had requested her to do some corporate espionage on their behalf on a Mahayana Trading Group, a public enterprise owned by the Government politician Shaw long Feung.

Today had been going extremely well, she had infiltrated the building, stolen the hard drives from the head of the company's office, and even gotten the proof her client needed from the surveillance videos. She had been faster than she expected, she even had enough time to get into her car and leave. That was when he had strike.

"Fucking Pantera", she hissed, turning on the shower head.

Blood and dirt washed off her skin under the steady stream of hot water, revealing its natural creamy white coloring. She took her time to enjoy the cleansing actions, generously lathering her petite body with soap a few times over, thoroughly scrubbing with a brush. She rubbed shampoo vigorously into her short, thick locks of a raven's wing, sure to wash the dirt out.

He had messed up her escape route, and stolen those hard drives and footage that she had stolen from Mahayana Trading. It wasn't the fact that he'd shown up that irked her; it was the fashion in which he chose to do it. He had run her Chevy Camaro into a pile of scrap metal when he drove a dump truck straight into it, making her abandon the car and the stolen items locked in an indestructible titanium briefcase in its backseat. She hadn't escaped unscathed; there was a shallow cut along her left arm that was still bleeding more than it should. Not to mention the emotional loss of having to get the remains of her beloved car to a junk yard. Then she had to report in to Urahara, do paperwork and email her boss before she could leave.

Pantera was his codename, but unfortunately Rukia's acquaintance with the man went some years back. His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, younger brother of Aizen Sousuke, her brother's biggest competitor in the business world. They had met at many formal occasions such as parties, company functions and the like before on countless occasions, and he did leave an impression on her, and that was before she found out who he really was. He was a big man, much larger than her five foot tall build, thirty years old or so, and the one of the best spy's she knew of. He was six feet four, muscular and tanned with a lady-killer smirk and wild light blue hair that matched his aqua eyes nicely, although he was one crude bastard always spoiling for a fight. At least that was how he behaved with her, when she wasn't trying to seriously injure or kill him, that is.

He worked for Soul Reaper's longtime rival, Espada, and was their sixth best spy. Granted, she was the prodigy of her agency but she was ranked at number two, and compared to him, she sometimes wondered what the difference in their strength meant and how big it was. Besides, it didn't matter that much. Since she had become a spy three years ago, he had always been trying to knock her off her flawless streak, and she reciprocated in kind, taking to sabotaging each other's jobs while trying to be the top dog. But today, what he did was unforgivable. That car had been a gift from one of her closest friends and fellow spy Ichigo Kurosaki, and he had completely wrecked it.

Oh, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him this time. Maybe she would blow up his stupid Impala just for kicks.

Rukia sighed under the hot spray, rinsing off her body and hair and reaching for the shower knob. She turned it off and carefully stepped out of the blue-tinted glass cubicle, her foot touching cool tile as she grasped a towel from its ring. Instead of connecting with the cotton though, she grasped air as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her against a hard chest, and squeezed on her pressure points, knocking her unconscious. As her violet eyes fluttered close, she glimpsed a tendril of aqua hair and tanned skin.

Motherfucker.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. - welcome back guys, and as I'd promised before, here's the second chapter! Thanks to for reviewing, and I've updated two chapters in one day *whoop*. Hope you guys enjoy this story, and this here's a lil flashback so you can see how they actually met. R&R and there will be more chapters!**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Princess of poison.**_

_**I Spy**_

DECEMBER 24TH. 2009

The atmosphere was cheery and lively, a startling contrast from the usual Kuchiki household. It was the annual Christmas Party Byakuya Kuchiki hosted for his associates and business partners, and this year due to a complication with the usual venue, he'd been forced to have it at their house. A sixteen year old Rukia pouted at her reflection, not quite satisfied with the way she looked. She would have much preferred to spend Christmas Eve with Kaien, her close friend and crush, than to be attending some business party with stuffy older men with busty bimbos on their arms sipping champagne all night. Yet here she stood, wearing a black silk Chinese styled dress, its cut out exposing most of her modest breasts as it clung to her body like a glove, the hem brushing the floor with a long slit on one side going straight up her slim thigh. The only saving grace was that tonight her brother couldn't argue with whatever she wore, thus her choice of the rather revealing garment. Revealing for her tastes anyway. Admiring the way she looked, the teenager outlined her big, violet eyes with black kohl and applied some red lipstick to her lips, before slipping on her black stilettos and adjusting the chopsticks holding her in its updo.

She descended the grand staircase gracefully, ignoring everyone else until she made it to her brother's side, interrupting the conversation he was currently having.

"Hello nii-sama, sorry I took so long", she simpered sweetly, standing close to Byakuya's side but looking at his friend.

Byakuya's eyes widened at her attire, before he pulled himself together and introduced her to his associates.

"Sousuke, I believe you haven't met my younger sister, Rukia. Rukia, this is my rival, Sousuke Aizen. He owns Hueco Mundo Corp.", Byakuya stated in his usual monotone.

Rukia smiled at the man and shook his hand, blushing when he kissed it instead. He was around her brother's age, in his early thirties with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, with a very kind smile.

"You're quite a beauty Rukia", he complimented, "It's a shame Byakuya hasn't brought you out before".

Before Byakuya could oppose the man's statement, Rukia beat him to it.

"Oh, it's no fault of nii-sama"; Rukia replied softly, "I'm just not that interested in smoozing around with older men with girlfriends half their age, no offense to you Aizen-kun."

Sousuke's lips lifted in a smile, his eyes taking in the young woman before him.

"Beautiful and smart", he whispered, "Byakuya you have quite the luck. And Sousuke, please Rukia".

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his rival, not liking the way the man was looking at his sister, although it wasn't his fault alone. She was looking really stunning this evening, and he knew she had dressed as such to get back at him for making her miss her date with that Shiba boy. Now, he had to make sure no one else would approach her.

"Aizen, where is your younger brother?" Byakuya asked, a bit irritated by the way Rukia seemed to be behaving with the man.

Aizen shrugged at the question. "Ah, you know Grimmjow, Byakuya, he's a free spirit. I'm sure he's around somewhere. It would be good if he met Rukia, maybe he'd learn a thing or two."

Rukia smiled politely at the compliment. "Thank you, Sousuke. Excuse me please gentlemen, I'd like a bit of fresh air."

The raven haired girl walked off, moving gracefully through the hall. Byakuya frowned at Aizen as he watched her go, the older man turning to look at him.

"Relax Byakuya, nothing will happen to her. Let the girl have some fun".

Rukia sighed and finished the flute of champagne in one gulp, walking out onto the balcony where it was quiet and peaceful. She was so bored, and Kaien was no doubt having fun somewhere with his friends about now. She tugged her chopsticks out of her hair and let the long raven tresses fall to her waist, as she crossed her arms on the wrought iron railing and looked up at the glowing moon.

As she sighed again, she heard movement beside her and her eyes widened when she saw a man stand up from the dark corner of the balcony.

"Pretty, isn't it?" He asked, his voice gruff, as he came to stand beside her.

She smiled at the sky and nodded. "Yes, it is".

He flicked a lighter and the flame illuminated his face as he lit a cigarette, revealing wild blue spiky hair, teal bright eyes and a handsome face. He was much taller than her even though she was in heels, and his body was fit in his black dress shirt and pants.

"Mind if I smoke?" He asked, taking a drag from the cigarette.

"You're seriously gonna ask after you start?" Rukia scoffed. "Man, where did you learn manners?"

The man chuckled lowly and looked at her profile, her dark hair hiding her face from him.

"You're funny little girl", he stated, looking out at the sky above them. "Aren't you scared being alone in the dark with a stranger?"

Rukia turned to face him, and for the first time Grimmjow saw who he was talking to. She was like a porcelain doll, beautiful white skin, long black hair, petite and slender as she stood bathed in the moonlight.

But wearing that outfit and those heels with her hair loose and one hand on her hip, she looked seriously sexy.

"I'm not a little girl", she replied, irritated at his words. "And why should I be scared of you? This is my house".

"So what? That doesn't mean that you're safe from me attacking you. What if I decide I want you without your permission?" he challenged, looking deep into her big, violet eyes.

"Doubtful. You're like all the other men in there, wanting a bimbo that could hardly spell her name with big breasts and curves. A woman with a brain is a challenge for you guys."

Rukia was confused when the man started to laugh, really laugh, at her. He was actually really attractive, much to her chagrin.

"I like you. You got some serious spice", he stated, taking a puff of his smoke. "But you're wrong. I like smart women with beauty. Between you and me, the only reason I'm here is because my older bro made me. I'm bored out my mind, and these sluts keep throwing themselves at me. I'm hiding."

"That makes two of us", Rukia whispered, smiling at the rough man. "I was supposed to be out on a date tonight".

"Lucky guy", he grinned, making her blush. "You're a cool woman. In the next five years, come find me. I won't mind dating you".

Rukia giggled at his statement, biting her lip to appear more tempting. This guy was fun.

"Sorry, my brother is really over protective. If he doesn't like you, you don't stand a chance. Not to mention, he's a fourth rank in Kendo, so he'll challenge you to spar".

The blue haired man leaned down close to her, to whisper in her ear. "Good thing I'm a third rank then".

Rukia laughed, running a hand over her hair. "You're a funny guy".

"Hmm…well-"

"There you are!" The breathless comment came from none other than Byakuya Kuchiki, as he stumbled onto the duo out on the balcony with Sousuke Aizen behind him.

"Rukia, do you have any idea how long we were looking for you?" Byakuya demanded, glaring at his little sister standing outside all alone with some man she didn't even know.

"Easy Byakuya, she's fine isn't she", Aizen stressed, looking at the raven haired girl. "Besides, she was with Grimmjow".

The blue haired man stared at the woman with whom he'd been chatting with.

"Don't tell me you're-"

"Kuchiki's sister?"

"Sousuke's brother?"

Both of them laughed at the mistake, realizing just who they'd been talking to. Byakuya grabbed Rukia's hand and began to pull her away, to the warm celebrations occurring inside, and she winked at Grimmjow as she was dragged off.

"Damn", Grimmjow whispered, finishing his cigarette and looking at his brother. "That's Kuchiki's little sister?"

Aizen grinned. "Yup, nothing like what you were expecting, huh? She's only sixteen."

At that, Grimmjow's eyes widened. "She's interesting. I can't wait for her to grow up."

"Grimm, you sound like a pedophile. You're almost ten years older than her", Aizen chuckled.

"Whatever bro, she's the woman I want. But I'll be good for now and wait till she gets older. After that, I'm claiming her so back off."

Aizen grinned at his younger brother. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Grimmjow rarely got serious about women, so it was going to be very interesting to see him chase Byakuya's little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N**__- __**and here's chapter three people, with definite smutty action for all my lil perverts. Remember to R&R if you want me to continue!this will ONLY continue based on its reception, K? much love.**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Princess of poison.**_

_**I Spy**_

MARCH 20TH-16:00 A.M.

Sleepy. She was so goddamned sleepy. Rukia forced herself to open her heavy eyes and ignore the warmth of the bed beneath her, her body seemingly tired from the trials of yesterday.

Must've gone straight to bed, she mused, shifting her body into a more comfortable position. It was to be expected that she would fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows, with having that idiot draining her energy and all.

"Stupid Panthera", she murmured, burying her head further into the soft down pillow and stretching her leg across the bed. But instead of her leg moving, she was met with resistance. Then something crucial occurred to her. She didn't have any down pillows in her apartment.

In a fraction of a second, her internal defenses came into action and her eyes flew open as she shot up, only to feel a slight pull on each of her limbs.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings quickly, making useful notes in her mind. Four white walls, minimal furniture, one door, no windows. Her eyes flickered down to her limbs, and she scowled at the tight rope knots securing her hands and feet to the wooden posts of the large bed she was lying on.

Even more puzzling, she wasn't naked as she assumed she'd be, she had been showering after all, but she was covered by a large, button down shirt that had a familiar scent on it. A scent she knew all too well.

"Fuck", she swore, pulling against the restraints with all of her limbs, her back arching into the air. Of all the people to capture her in the world, why'd it have to be him?

"Morning Sexy", a voice murmured huskily, as Grimmjow waltzed inside of the room. He had the opportunity to see Rukia pulling on her restraints, her legs unknowingly spread wide and flaunting her pretty, pink pussy at him. The intimate area gleamed temptingly under the halogen bulbs in his room, making a little growl get past his lips. Damn…

"You!" She hissed, turning her violet eyes to the smirking blue haired man, "What the fuck am I doing here?"

"At the moment, being a bitch in my bed", Grimmjow sighed, plugging a finger in his ear. The woman seriously had a set of pipes on her.

"You're welcome for the shirt, too", he stated, running a hand through his unruly blue spikes, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I never asked for it", the raven haired woman spat.

"Relax Kuchiki, the only reason I gave it to ya was because I can't concentrate properly when you're naked. It's not like I like ya or anything. Now that you're awake, we can get down to business", he said with a wicked grin.

"Business? And here I thought you were going to kill me at last", she said sarcastically. "I'm a bit disappointed in you Pantera".

Somehow, even though she was tied to a bed and utterly defenseless, Rukia Kuchiki could still manage to look down at him with those stormy violet orbs while lying down. And somehow, it still made him hot.

"Don't be too much Shirayuki, you forget, I know who you really are. And I won't kill you; in fact, the reason you're here is for your _interrogation._ Who are you working for?"

Interrogation. That word sent a minute sliver of fear through her, accompanied by a tingle of heat, though she'd never admit it. She had been unforgiving at it, on both the receiving and giving ends, but this was Pantera they were talking about, the best interrogator she knew of.

Grimmjow grinned as he eyed the petite, raven haired sex doll occupying his bed. God, she may be tiny, but she was adept at taking lives, wielding weapons and working off that sexy little mouth at him. She was a devil in an angel's body, and he couldn't wait to finally get a taste of it. He had brought her here under his own agenda, but he was certain the little Death Goddess would put up a fight.

After all, he had been watching her for a long time now, and he was sure she took notice of him too.

He walked closer to lean on a wooden post, while letting his eyes take in her expression. She wore her famous poker face, giving nothing away. Good, he planned on breaking that mask anyway, and he already had a punishment that was sure to make the little virgin crack.

"Che", Rukia scoffed, holding his teal eyed gaze. "Like I'm gonna tell you anything".

Exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"Good choice little girl, I'm gonna enjoy this."Grimmjow smirked and began to peel his black tank away from his body, revealing rippling, ridged muscles underneath. He was impossibly fit, tall and tanned, each muscle chiseled to yummy perfection that no doubt came from dedicated intense training. A gothic number six was tattooed on his right side of his lower abdomen, right above the skin that disappeared into his grey boxers at his sculpted hips.

Rukia unconsciously licked her lips at the sight, her throat suddenly dry. He was gorgeous. Feeling the shake in her resolve, the woman grit her teeth and shot him a particularly homicidal glare, ignoring his words.

She looked down to the foot of the bed to see Grimmjow staring at her with a strange look she hadn't seen on him before, before he sat on the bed and made his way to kneel between her spread legs. She knew she could get out of these rope knots, but it would just take a while. She needed to survive whatever torture he was going to inflict on her body until then.

When his calloused fingertips trailed over her cheek, down her slender neck and over her collarbones to the buttons on her shirt, her eyes narrowed slightly. With his cool teal gaze burning into her hot violet pools, he undid the first button, trailing a single digit down the newly exposed patch of fair skin. He kept going, undoing the third, fourth, fifth button on the garment, until it was opened and baring her naked, nubile body to him. He let his eyes drink her in, from the top of her raven head, to her luminous violet eyes, over her pert, little breasts and down her toned stomach to the small patch of dark hair at the apex of her thighs, and finally down her long, slim legs. How a person that short had legs so long he couldn't understand.

Throughout this entire act, Rukia felt a shudder rack her spine and she had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning. His lips softly pressed into the side of her creamy column, and he felt her skin shiver under his touch. His tongue made a path over her collarbones and down to the center of her chest, where he could feel the steady beating of her pulse under her skin. She wouldn't be able to keep so calm for much longer.

If he had his way, he would push her into the mattress and fuck her until all his energy was gone, pound her out so hard that the only cock she would ever crave would be his and at the end of every day they could be together, skin on skin, with his cock buried deep inside of her. No one but her. He brushed the pad of his thumb leisurely over her succulent lips, loving how soft she was. How would it feel covered by his own? Better yet, how would it feel wrapped around his cock? That was something he had been wondering since that night four years ago on the balcony, when she was wearing that killer dress and talking to him under the moonlight. He'd never wanted a woman so much as he wanted her from that moment.

Looking deep into her eyes, he felt a bolt of heat shoot straight to his cock at the sensual mix of raw anger and arousal he found there. His cock was already semi hard, but with the way she was staring-_glaring_- at him, he became fully erect.

His hands covered her pert breasts, fitting the twin mounds perfectly. He noticed her beautiful, tiny nipples, just begging for attention on her snow white skin. He flicked one experimentally with his finger as he held her gaze, watching as she bit the inside of her mouth to keep from moaning.

"Are you turned on, you dirty little bitch?" Grimmjow whispered.

"No," she hissed, her violet eyes darkening.

"Wrong answer", the Pantera smirked, his cock twitching.

Without preamble, Grimmjow dug in. He fastened his mouth to one mulberry nipple, sucking it into his mouth until it went stiff while he palmed the other breast roughly, all the while keeping his eyes on Rukia's face. Her body arched on the bed and her head was thrown back as a gasp tore from her lips, as Grimmjow twisted her other nipple roughly between his thumb and fore finger while he scraped his teeth over the one he was sucking on. When Grimmjow switched his attention to the other breast, he met her angry eyes once more.

"C'mon Rukia, give in", he rasped, "I'll stop if you beg me".

The woman firmed those plump lips and looked to the side, ignoring his threat. Too bad he was hoping for this reaction. It just made his plans go better.

When Rukia felt a tug on each of her legs, she turned her wide eyed gaze to the man staring down at her, his eyes glowing and hooded like a feral animal. Suddenly, he pulled hard on them, pulling her down so that she didn't have any room to move her hands, and with her legs secured in his steel like grip, kicking him was out of the question. She refrained from wincing when he pulled her down as far as the restraints would give, and roughly pushed her legs as wide as they would go.

Internally, Rukia was panicking hard. She had never expected that Grimmjow would use this as a form of torture, as a form of interrogation. She'd been trained to withstand ordinary torture methods, but this…she didn't know how long she would last. And it wasn't surprising that Grimmjow could tell this is what she'd be weakest against, after all he knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

She hated being helpless, yet, she was forced to wait for him to make his move.

With her heart in her throat, Rukia couldn't keep from crying out in surprise when Grimmjow's head disappeared between her thighs and his straight nose buried itself into her mound, as he inhaled her scent deeply. His eyes hungrily drank up the sight of her pure, pink flesh so lewdly exposed for only his eyes to see. No one else but him.

At the first contact of his hot, big tongue running over her slit, a gasp came from her parted lips and her hips bucked upwards into his face at the unfamiliar sensation. Grimmjow's response was to growl lowly and shove his face deeper into her spread pussy, already soaking wet with her sweet juices. His tongue, teeth and lips worked on her flesh, tugging, biting, licking, and nipping: feasting. He did it hard and fast, but there was nothing gentle about his ministrations, if anything they were rough, demanding and intense, just like him.

She sunk her teeth into her lower lip hard, breaking the skin and allowing blood to stream out of the wound as she tried not to vocalize what sensations she was experiencing. It was so hard to stay silent, her pussy was on fire, she was experiencing so much pleasure and her entire body was trembling from his onslaught.

When her pussy muscles started to clench around his tongue, she couldn't hold back the strangled moan and curse that spewed from her mouth, her belly gone taut as Grimmjow increased the intensity of his actions, making her entire body crumble into a trembling mess as her toes curled.

"Stop!" She gasped, pulling her hands against the ropes to keep her body from tethering off the edge of sanity.

Grimmjow didn't respond, instead snaking one of his hands up her body to grasp one pert breasts, to pinch a berry nipple roughly that made her back arch and a loud curse to echo through the room, while her body reacted by drenching her folds with a fresh rush of juices. Grimmjow's mouth latched on harder, as he suck and nibbled on her clit, throwing her body into pleasure so extreme that Rukia could no longer hold onto her consciousness. A delicious, loud shriek bounced off the walls of his bedroom as she orgasmed, her pussy squirting out a stream of juices as her muscles spasmed uncontrollably. Instead of stopping as he should've, Grimmjow drank her dry like a man yearning for water in the desert, and then he kept licking her soft flesh until she came down from her high and gained back consciousness.

Rukia felt absolutely boneless, and she slowly opened her violet eyes, blinking her inky black lashes several times before Grimmjow's blue hair swam into view. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she couldn't ignore it either, especially when the man himself was looking at her so intensely she would probably combust. He was watching her through hooded eyes again, as he licked off any remnants of her cum he could find, the organ between his clothed legs at full attention.

She couldn't hold it back now, the floodgate was open and all of her feelings for the man nestled between her legs, lapping so contentedly at her moist flesh came crashing down on her in one moment. She liked him, she loathed him, she cherished him, she hated him, she wanted him, she yearned for him, she wanted to scream at him for being with other women, she wanted to fuck his brains out so she would stop feeling so damned jealous. She wanted to suck his cock, she wanted his semen on her, she wanted him to hold her in his arms, she wanted to annoy him, she wanted… she wanted him to be her only and love her as much as she loved him.

The words passed her lips before her brain caught up with what she was saying. They hung in the air, the silence deafening as the raw tension and passion skyrocketed to epic proportions as Grimmjow's wide teal eyes met her own violet, shocked ones.

"_**I want you."**_


End file.
